


Like the Fourth of July (or 'Make 'em go "Oh, oh oh!'")

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercedes is pretty sure that Rachel is crazy. Fluff. Pre-femslash and/or friendship, depending on how you read it. Set sometime after Silly Love Songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Fourth of July (or 'Make 'em go "Oh, oh oh!'")

Like the Fourth of July  
(or Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!")  
  
  
***  
  


It was all Kurt's fault. He was the one who somehow became friends with Rachel Berry, who then somehow became friends with her. __

 

_"So I just scheduled our mani's," there was a hesitant pause filled with the crackle of phone static. "I invited Rachel along."_

 

And now he had ditched out on the Second Annual Kurt/Mercedes/Rachel Sleepover. Tentative friendship or not, her fierce self was not prepared to have to spend the night alone with _Rachel Berry_.  
  
  
("I'm really sorry, but I swear my English teacher takes joy in destroying his students' social life. This essay came up at last minute and I have to finish it tonight," her ass. Who gave a rip about homework in high school, honestly?)  
  
  
"Finn said that he saw fireworks when he kissed _her_." Rachel spoke fast, her voice bitter. "Fireworks which he didn't see when he was with me. This obviously," she paused, eyes closing as she steeled herself for something Rachel Berry didn't normally do - admit imperfection. "This obviously means I could use some practice in that certain area, and since neither one of us is attracted to the same sex I thought it would be the perfect arrangement. Simple. There would be no strong feelings to come from practicing with each other. And then, once I have suitably improved, I'll be able to win Finn back and when he kisses me he'll see more than just fireworks, he'll see a--"  
  
"You're crazy." If her friendship with Rachel kept up, Mercedes was sure she'd be using those word a lot. "Besides, I thought you decided to be fierce and single? Being a firework and lettin' your colors burst?"  
  
Rachel frowned. "I just thought it'd be good for the both of us to get some practice in with this... area. When you find a perfect guy for you, wouldn't you like to impress him with your perfection in such an important part of a relationship?"  
  
Mercedes decided to let her avoidance of the "Finn" topic drop. "You're saying you want us to try kissing until we see a New Years Eve party?"  
  
  
(Kurt seriously owed her a hundred manicures for starting the chain of events that led to this conversation.)  
  
  
The other diva nodded curtly.  
  
"Yeah, you're definitely crazy."  
  
There was a sudden droop in the other girl's shoulders, and Mercedes was oddly reminded of a wet kitten. Rachel's voice seemed to take on that less insane, more insecure and restrained tone that she'd been noticing lately. "I just... This is what girl friends sometimes do, right? In all of those sleepover movies."  
  
"Girl, what kind of movies have you been watching?"  
  
Rachel let out a shy giggle in a short puff of air that lifted the bangs falling over her ducked head. She looked different in her casual pink pajamas - warmer, somehow. Relaxed. Her eyes seemed to be full of hopeful anticipation, so excited for simple activities together. Like no one had ever invited her before.  
  
"By the end of this I better kiss so good that it'll cause sex riots."  
  
Rachel's short, shy smile was worth it.  
  
  
  
  
(and oh God, Kurt was so dead for making Mercedes start to like Rachel and think that sentence.)


End file.
